Various techniques have been used to monitor anatomical surface features, such as wounds, ulcers, sores, lesions, tumors etc. (herein referred to collectively as “surface features”) both within hospitals and outside hospitals (e.g. domiciliary-based care, primary care facilities, hospice and palliative care facilities, etc.). Wounds, for example, are typically concave and up to about 250 millimeters across. Manual techniques are often labor-intensive and require examination and contact by skilled personnel. Such measurements may be inaccurate, and there may be significant variation between measurements made by different personnel. Further, these approaches may not preserve any visual record for review by an expert or for subsequent comparison. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for assessing surface features.